My mistakes in life
by SinShu
Summary: there are three things in life that I'm most certain of. 1. never trust men, 2. wishes never come true. 3. lastly, the only people in life that you can trust is your self...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i'm sorry to people who have been waiting for my other stories, its just this came to my mind. so right now my main focus is this story here. **

**anyway, i donot own twilight. it belongs to mrs. myers but i do own my oc's tho. :) please tell me what you all think. **

**also i donot own the song eithor. it belongs to evens. i just love her!!:)**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

* * *

There are three things in life that I'm most certain in life are,

1.) Never- and I mean never trust men. Any human being that is male because they will only hurt you in the end,

2.) When people say that they wish that they could go back being a little kid again…well there wrong. Why? You ask me, cause when little kids (who we wish we were) get in big trouble; they wish that they would grow up. In my opinion, people who wish this crap are better off dead or they wish that they were never born.

3.) And thirdly, they only people that you can rely on is yourself.

* * *

"Um- Momma? When can I get up?" she asked.

And she is my daughter. Pardon my manners. I must have forgotten to introduce my self. Well my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 17 years old currently living with my abusive father Charlie Swan, my just turned 5 daughter Annabella Ilyssa Swan. Yes, she's five years old and I'm what seventeen? Well news to you buddy, I was raped at age 11 and I had her on my birthday, September 13. She is the most beautiful daughter that you could ever have. With her golden blonde hair, which are big spiral curls, her eyes, you can actually get lost in them, are that perfect color of violet. When Charlie is sober he always wonders why her eyes are like that. And my only response is "they are the same color of her father, Charlie." And he just drops its. I know that He regrets it, but if he was the perfect father I would have not made the three rules that I live by.

"Well sweetie, how does it sound if we take a nice hot shower, grab something to eat, and I will drop you off at your first day of school?" Her eyes lit up at the word school.

Ugh. I hate that word. That is where all three rules apply. I may not look like it, but I really do get bullied at school…constantly.

I should let you in on another secret… well I'm pregnant… again. But the good news is that they are perfectly fine. Yes, twins. Usually people don't like having twins and its kind of to late to abort now, I'm well- 8 months pregnant. Well please don't be hard on me, but please let me introduce Jedmette James Alexander Swan and Ali-Rosa Amber Paris Swan. They're due any minute now. Yes being 8 months pregnant and ready to pop sounds quite interesting, nut really its not. Why? Cause first off, I have this disorder, which only makes me gain little weight with the pregnancy. My mom had the same thing with both my brother and me.

Did I mention that I have an older brother? Sorry if I forgot. Well his name is Emmett McCartney Swan. Now it is Emmett McCartney Swan-Cullen. He actually left me a few weeks before Abie was born. He doesn't know about the abuse that Charlie usually gives me, hell he doesn't even realize that I'm his little sister that he abounded, bullies at school and that he has a niece at home that gets hit when Charlie knocks out. Example number two why I love rule number 1.

"Momma the water is ready," she yells. "Coming sweetie!" I responded. I can't wait till I turn 18 because when I do; her, my two little angels, and I will be on the first plane out of here. As I strip out of my close, I look in the mirror and I my mother. Not me, but my mother. I still miss her.

I pick up my little girl and I place her on my hip so I can make sure to get out the dried blood in her hair. Then I place her on the built-in bench so I can get clean up. "Momma, can you please sing to me grandma's lullaby?" she pleated. She even gave me the puppy dog eyes. How can I say no to those. Curse her eyes. "sigh, yes baby I will"

I took a deep breath and started.

"The rocking horse came  
From an old oak tree  
Just missed the house  
When it was hit by lightning  
My daddy painted that horse  
A midnight blue  
Shooting stars and silver horseshoes  
And it was something magic out of something frightening

That's how I live my life  
I take it as it comes  
And I find the hidden love  
When it's pouring down on me  
In my mind I see  
The rocking horse inside the tree

A broken heart  
Means deeper feelings  
A thorn in the flesh  
Means room for healing  
Oh salt in your tears  
Can open your eyes  
Wounded years  
Make you realize  
It's just something magic out of something frightening

That's how I live my life  
I take it as it comes  
And I find the hidden love  
When it's pouring down on me  
In my mind I see  
The rocking horse inside the tree

Things aren't always as they seem  
Take the nightmare from my dreams

That's how I live my life  
I take it as it comes  
And I find the hidden love  
When it's pouring down on me  
In my mind I see  
The rocking horse inside the tree"

"Momma why do you always cry when you sing this song?" I didn't even realize that I was crying. "Sorry baby, its just…this was mine and your uncles lullaby that your grandmother used to sing to us when we had a hard time sleeping." I whispered. She looked down. "But baby, did you know that that's the same lullaby that her mother used to sing to her, and then her mother and her mother after that? It's kinda like a family tradition if you know what I mean?" I love it when she smiles.

After our shower she and I got dress. I had picked out her outfit as well as mine. She first has on black leggings with an IZ Byer California Plaid Scooter skirt, the shirt was a Knitworks Peace Sign Mock-Layer Tee with scarf. My baby girl always have to look her best, even when I look like shit.

I my self-have on a Purple Lace Skull V-neck Top, a Public Enemy Gold Foil Target Zip-up Hoodie, and White Distressed Skinny Denim Pants and over that a Tripp Star Fishnet Print Skirt, with a pair of black convers. I must say with the very few spoken words to miss Alice Brandon, I really do look hot!

* * *

When I came down stairs, I saw my passed-out father on the sofa, with bottles everywhere. God I hate him and this forsaken town. I hurried up with making breakfast because I know once this smell hits Charlie's nose, he'll be up with a hangover and his "I'm so sorry Bells and Abs. I will try not to drink so much next time" it gets annoying once and a while.

"Momma what time does school start?" she asked innocently. "Well sweetie, yours starts around 8am and mine starts at 8:30am. And right now its, only 10 after 7. So we got plenty of time." I said as I place her plate in front of her. "Yummy Momma, eggs and toast. My favorite!" she piped. I just had to laugh, everything is her favorite now a days.

As I place Charlie's plate on the table, I look over and see him coming threw the door. "Morning Bells, morning Abs." He grumbles. If you just look in his eyes, it's the look of pity. "Hay Bells, thank you for this breakfast and for everything that I had to put you threw, as you said before, I wish I didn't make you do those things, but we actually needed the money, especially since there hasn't been any crimes lately. So again I'm truly am sorry for what I did. But I promise that I will make it up to you. And also, Happy Birthday Bella. And Happy Birthday too Abie" he crooked. He had tearstains running down his cheeks. "Thanks…dad!" I said. He just looked at me and then he roughly pulled both Abie and me into a hug.

"Thank you papa!" Abie cried. That's when I notice that he had two envelopes and one box. "Had dad, who's the box for?" I asked. He just did a dry laugh, "Well my good daughter this good old box is for my sweet little Abs plus a card, and for you my dear, a card as well as your other present.

Abie quickly grabbed her box and was ripping threw it as like her life depended on it, and as I just sat down staring at my card.

_Dear Bella, _

_If you're reading this on your 17__th__ birthday, well good for you. I know that this is hard for you to under stand, but I'm so sorry for passing away like this. I'm sorry that I left you, your father, and your brother, but it was my time to go. I just really want to be there when you graduate and everything, so see my first grandchild. I remember you saying that you wish it was a girl, you would name her Ali-Rosa Amber Paris Swan or Annabella Ilyssa Swan, and if it were a boy well his name would have been Jedmette James Alexander Swan. I just loved those names. Even at 5 years old you had your life planed out. I guess my time is almost up, please tell your brother that I love him and I miss him terribly, the same with your father… I guess. _

_With love your mother, _

_Renée Swan_

"Hay Bells, go and check out what I got you in the garage." I just simply nodded. I felt the warm tears running down my face. "God, why do you have to hate me? Why? Cause of Abie? Cause of me being such a bad child growing up? Why do you got to hate me so?" I cried. There in the garage were two things, 1. A brand new car, and 2. A sleek new bike.

Just as I was about to get in the new car, I hared a load crash. "MOMMA HELP ME PLEASE?" my baby screamed. "Oh no, Abie?" I screeched.

I races inside to find my father over my daughter with her skirt way high up and her pants and underwear all the way to her ankles. " You fucking JACKASS! YOU MADE ME GO IN THERE SO YOU COULD RAPE YOUR OWN GRANDDAUGHTER? YOU SICK, VILE, DISCUSTION MAN. I HATE YOU!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. Thank havens we live off on a dirt road so nobody can here our pleas for help. I lunge out towards my father. "Abie please go and get in the car. Take momma's keys and lock all the doors." I whispered towards her.

I just grabbed Charlie by the hear and hit it on the corner of the table. He should stay still long enough so I can crab most of our belongings. I marched up and into our room and grabbed a few pairs of clothing for both Abie and me. A few of her favorite toys, her baby blanket, the twins stuff, my laptop, charger, a few of my favorite cd's I know that I cannot live with out, Some books, Abie, the twin's baby books, and a couple albums. Then I raced over to my bed and open a loose floor board. There in side had all of my most important items, like passports, birth certificates crap like that. I threw those into my knapsack. Then I pulled out all of the money that I stole from Charlie when he was passed-out, and from my saving, and inherence that I got from my mums death. Which Charlie never new about.

As I ran passed Charlie still laying on the floor, I had an erge just to kick him, but I did not, cause I think that would wake him up. I flew open the door to the garage, I was my baby all ready in her booster seat looking as if nothing had ever happen. But I knew better than that. She may have her fathers damn good looks but she still has my brain, my emotion and the same will power to hold them in when it's a tight situation. "Hay sweetie, its momma, please open the door?" I asked in my calm voice.

As she turned my way, I saw her eyes gloss up. Those same eyes, that will haunt me the rest of my life. She unlocked the door and I climbed in. "Momma where are we gunna live?" she asked me. "All I know sweetie is that I'm gunna get you out of here and into a safe environment. Ok sweetie?" she just nodded. I pulled out of the garage, gave this _home _one last glance and were are out of here.

* * *

I pulled into her school's parking lot just in time for it to start raining. "Hat sweetie, sip up your jacket ok? " I looked at her threw the rear view mirror I saw her eyes sparkle.

As soon as I grabbed her from her seat, we made a mad dash, to the front door steps. My eyes first saw the window and I tapped the glass slightly. "Um, excuse me, but where can I please register my daughter?" I politely asked the lady in front of me. "Name please?" she asked. "Annabella Swan" I stated. The lady in front of me stared spastically at me. "Her class is in room 20A in the kindergarten wing. Aren't you a bit young to be having kids?" she questioned like it was a simple conversation at lunch. "Well yes I am, but that never seem to have crossed my mind. And please if you have any question or if she need me to come and pick her up, please let her call me on her cell. But its only for emergences ok?" I spoke to her as she did me.

"Please let me phone for a guide, just one moment." She whispered. She closed the screen so I could not here her conversation. "Now Abs, this whole cell phone ordeal is strictly for emergences. But you can always text me when you want to talk to me? Gotcha?" she just nodded. I turned my attention from her and back onto the lady. "Ok miss Swan, Mr. Harris, will be with us shortly. If you would be so kind to please take a seat over there he should be here any minute." I just simply nodded and took a seat, with Abie on my lap. I took a small glance at my watch, 7:59am. Good, I still can make it to school on time.

"Excuse me are you Miss Swan?" a tall dark and handsome guy asked. "Yes" I squeaked. "Ok Miss Swan, please fallow me." He said. While we were walking, he started talking. "So Miss Swan, how do you like forks?" I turned and gave him a 'are you kidding look'. "What gives you the idea that we just moved here?" now he just gave me the same look back. "Momma and I were both born here in forks." Abie answered for me. She skipped a head of me a few ways, but I still could see her. "I am so sorry ma'am. I did not realize that, it just that I have not seen you around town and you do know that forks is such a small plac…" I putted up my hand and smiled, "Its ok. The reason that you don't see me is cause I'm either at school or at home taking care of Abie." I restituted him. "Oh, I did not realize that you were still in colla… High school sir" I butted in.

"Excuse me?" he started. "Mr. Harris was it?" he simply nodded, "Look sir I may not look like it, but I'm 17 years old high school student taking care of my five year old daughter with no father. Please sir will you just show us the way to her classroom so I can make it to mine?" I just gave him my mom glade. His face had gone pale, "Right this way ma'am." Hw whimpered.

We made it to her classroom. I turned and knelt down to make eye level. "Now sweetie please don't cause any harm to any of those boys in there got it?" I mumbled. She nodded her little head really fast. And I turned towards Mr. Harris. "And you sir, please give this to the teacher, it explains everything. She has my number so if anything goes wrong please call me?" I said in a rush. "By sweetie mommy loves you and have a good day." I yelled as I ran down the hallway. Damn it 15 minutes till class starts.

I races out of her school, hopped into my car and pray to god that there is a spot in the school parking lot.

* * *

**please people tell me what you think about it. please review. if i can atleast get two reviews i would be oh so happy. so please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

A/N: i guess i'm at it again:) i know that i was hoping for reviews, i just felt my heart warm up cause i saw people atleast stoped to read it. even tho they didnot review. so my dear readers, i do not own Twilight, it belongs to Ms. Meyers, but i do how ever own the story plot, and my oc's!!!!:)

**please people, can i please just get your opinion, on my writting skills? just to know if i should have some room to improve:) **

**I also donot own the song, so my story continues...**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V...still**

Good I have ten minutes to spare. I found a great spot next to somebody's sweet bike and a monster of a jeep. I know whom those belong to. The bike is idiomatically belongs to Jasper Hale-Whitlock Cullen. And the jeeps my brother Emmett.

"Hay Smelly-Belly, when did Officer Swan give in and gave you this fine piece of a car?" that voice demanded. I know whom that belongs to…"Yo Hale-Cheerleader one, I know your itching to take a look under the hood, be my guess, but don't fuck it up so it can't work. I do got a baby sister at home and I don't want her to die cause of some chick hates me." I threatened. Rosalie Hale-Cullen. Head cheerleader here at Forks high school. She's the only person I know knows hoe to fix an engine better than me.

She pushed past me, I popped open the hood for her. She has the same look in her eyes that Abie gets when I sing to her. "Damn girl, your dad hooked you up." She stated. "Rose baby, you can play at lunch we need to head in." my brother said. Everybody just gave me odd looks to why I let my mortal enemy number 5the chance to kill me. Well the first reason was already given to you and the second is that Rosalie has a soft spot for little kids. And everybody knows that chief _Swan_ had a child that was left at their home one night with no clue to who the mother is.

As I got my schedule, I took a deep long sigh.

Homeroom in 206b

Math in 903a

Comarts in 803a

Lunch and history in 706a

Biology in 605a

Singing solo in 101a

Gym in gym2

Great at least it's at the end of the day. So I guess it's not that bad. But I guess I spoke to soon because as soon as I open the door to homeroom, I only say a few people and they were my worst nightmare. First I saw my brother Emmett, then Rosalie, behind them were Jasper and Alice Brandon. And in front of Emmett and Rose was Edward Cullen making out with Tanya Denali. She had moved here two years ago from Alaska. And people call me the slut. She sleeps with everything that had a thing between its legs.

I decided to sit in the way back this way I can try to ketch up on my sleep. "Yo Swanie, just cause I didn't get to look under that pretty little hood doesn't mean I wont forget. Remember, you and me at lunch." She flared at me. That's her way of saying 'I will keep your kid safe.' Rose is actually a good friend/enemy once you get to know her and her rude comments. All of them are actually, just once you get past all the mean words and fights they will through at you, you get to love them. That is, until they make it so hard to talk to them that you can't understand them.

I felt Ali-Rosa kick to respond to Rose's comment. By now if you haven't figured it out, the twins names are named after them. I just rested my hand on my non-fat belly. I dug into my bag and pulled out my ipod and notebook to doodle in. I turned it on to one of my favorite songs, _**Welcome to my life by Simple Plain.**_ But my peace was suddenly disturbed when I felt my phone go off.

From Abs: hay momma, how's school? I'm fine, just board. Hope to here from you soon. :D

**To Abs: hay baby girls, I'm holding up fine. Actually your uncles and aunts are in my home class right now. You better get back to work. Call me if you need something. Luvs momma******

As soon as I look up, I come face to face with Mike Newton. "Morning Bella! I herd that it's your birthday, so here from me and everybody." He smiled. I gave him a fake smile and took the card. And yes everybody had signed it. From happy birthday Isabella to haps B-day Smelly-Belly. Gosh I was loved.

I pulled my hood up over my ears so I can fall asleep. All the teachers know that I turn all my stuff in online so they don't give a fuck I fall asleep in class. Some of the students say I'm a teacher's pet, but really I'm not/. I'm just a single mom pregnant with twins, and a 5 year old daughter who is in preschool. But they don't need to know that. The next few classes flew by.

Second period I had with only Emmett, so he decided that I needed to entertain him. So I gave him my phone to play games.

Next I had comarts with Edward and Alice, they too thought I was their entertainer. I gave them each candy so they will just shut up.

Luckily in third I just had Alice. So I gave her a faction mag to keep her quiet.

Then comes lunch. Which I knew was going to be horrible…and it was.

First I had grabbed everything I could fine and cups included. Next I paid for it all. The lunch lady gave me a weird look to why a skinny girl like me would need all this food. She must be new. So I threw her my 'get over it 'look. And I sat down at my usual table. I only grabbed an apple and a bottle of water, snatched my notebook and ipod and waited for Rose. I felt the table get a little heavy, but I only new it was they. It's the same thing every school year; I buy them lunch so they don't give me a hard time as the day goes on.

"So Smelly-Belly you ready for me to see how bad of fix up I need to do on your wheels?" Rose said. I herd the excited sound in her voice. I mumbled a sure and as soon as that left my mouth, I was being dragged away by Rose and Jasper.

I sat down on Jaspers bike while they got to work. "Hay Cowbells, try not to get water all over my new bike please? I would like it to stay in its condition for when I take Alice out." Jasper commented. Him and Alice have been dating since he was like what in the 5th grade. "Yea sure Jazzy. Just make sure that she purrs nicely. Maybe there might be another new toy for you and Rose to fix up." I added. His cheeks lit up at his nickname.

Just a few minutes later I felt my phone go off. I took a quick glance at the number. This is Ab's school, I wonder what happen. "Hello?" I answer. I turn to see both Jazz and Rose look at me. "Is this Ms. Swan?" the person asked. "Yes I crooked. A thousands things came to my mind as the person went on. "Well my name is officer Hanz, and there was a little miss hap here at the local elementary school." He said. Now my heart is beating fast. "Officer please tell me what happen to my baby?" I almost yelled. This guy is starting to get on my nerves. "I'm sorry to say this but your father chief Swan came over here today and started shooting up a storm. We got him, but your daughter Annabella is in serious condition. She's at the local hospital now, I can come and get…" I didn't here the rest.

My baby. Her own grandfather shot my precious little girl. Then all I herd was screaming. Oh wait this is my screams. And I have both Jasper and Rose trying to come me down.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

**Emmett's P.O.V**

All I know that today I have a bad feeling. I woke up great. Naked in bed with my wonderful soon to be wife, but I came to school with a really bad feeling. I was chatting away with Jazzy-man, when this sweet ride pulled up. Oh my god, its Bella. You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you, but She looks hot. She the type of person who can actually pull off the emo look. Put I would never admit it well first off I have a wonderful girlfriend, and two SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER!

Yea I may have moved out when I was 13, but I needed to get away from that house. Living in the same house that my mum died in gets to a guy.

Well as my day went on, bugging Bella kissing with Rose, I kinda got the feeling of something bad to some what go away, but came lunch, it came back with full force.

I still feel bad that Bella has to pay for our lunch, but in return she gets to hang out with us…somewhat at least. As I was scarifying down anything I could eat, I hear this high pitch scream. I feel like I'm gunna through up. Only one name came to my mine as I here this and it was Bella. Damn I hope that she's ok. I was the first one out of my seat and out the door I come and see Jasper holding Bells in his lap while Rose is trying to come her down.

I race over to them. "What the hell?" I herd Edward say. And I here Alice trying to come Bella down to ask her what's wrong. I look all around until I found her phone next to Jaspers bike. "Hello is anyone there. Hello Bella are you still there?" I here some guy asking Bella if she's ok? "Excuse me sir, I'm Emmett Swan Bella's older brother, can you please repeat exactly you just told Bells?" I asked.

By now we had the whole school out and over to the parking lot. "Oh, well my names officer Hanz, and I just told Bella that she is needed over at the Hospital quickly. Her daughter had just been shot." He stated. My mind went blank. All I could comprehend was the word…

_Daughter._

Bella's too young to have a daughter.

**_Flashback_**

_It was e few weeks before school started and all I knew was I was going to move out of this home and onto the Cullens. They are such a nice family, but I kinda feel awfulfor about leaving Bella here alone. _

"_**Say Emm…I.I.I need to tell you something, Emm, I.I.I'm p…I " I had to cut her off, "Not now Bella, I'm not in the mood for this. Ifs important, go tell dad about it" I snapped at her. I turned around and all I see is my soon to be 12 year old sister tear up like a little scared girl. Damn it I shouldn't have yelled at her. **_

"_**Come on Bells, please don't t…" I couldn't even finish what I had to say. Caused she yelled, "Well if moving out is way more important than family go right a head cause I don't FUCKING GIVE A FUCK FOR ALL I CARE. YOU'RE THE WORST BIG BROTHER IN THE WORLD OF BIG BROTHERS! I THOUGHT BIG BROTHERS ARE SUPOST TO PROTECT THEIR YOUNGER SISTERS, BUT I GUESS THEY ARE ONLY GOOD FOR A LITTLE WHILE!" she screamed at me. After that she took off to her room and stayed their the whole time till I left. **_

_**I still remember the look she gave me from her bedroom window. The look of discus, pain, and hurt. Maybe she was right, I'm probably the worst big brother in the history of big brothers.**_

**End of flashback.**

Holy shit. She was trying to tell me that she was pregnant, but I just blew her off as I was thinking that she was trying to convince me to stay. She's right I am the worst big brother in the world. "Um…Emmett, are you still there? Is Bella ok?" he asked.

"Sorry sir, well be over there in a minute." I stated. I closed her phone and slid it into my pocket for later. I turn around to see Bella shaking in Jasper's arms. My Bella. God, I hope that I don't loose her too, like mum. "Bella," I crooked. God she looks so helpless. After a minute she finally spoke. "Emmett, p..please t. m. h.?" she sobbed. "Yea I'll take yeah." I whispered. All my friends gave me a funny look.

I hopped into my jeep, fallowed by Rose by my side. Then Jasper still holding Bella, while Alice, Edward And that stupid Bitch Tanya fallowed suite in Edwards VoVo.

I mange to make it there in one peace. But thing still played in my mind, what's gunna happen to my new niece? As soon as we made it to the parking lot, Bella was out of here in seconds.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V**

I just made it to the front desk of the lobby. "Annabella Swan please? I'm her mother." I almost yelled. The lady look a moment to comprehend what I just said. "Oh her. such a sweet child. She came out of surgery just fine my dear. And she's already up and talking a storm. She's in room 806C on the second level. I just simply nodded and I ran past the lobby and strain to the stairs. It would take to long to wait for the elevator so I will just book it up the stairs. Once I reached the third floor sign, I ran down the corridor to her room. I also felt the presence of the others right behind me.

As soon as I saw the sign 806C, I opened the door to see my baby girl reading a book with the kind nurse. She looked startled, but once she saw our identical smiles she knew who I was. I flew over to her bed and rapped her in my arms. "MOMMA I was so scared when papa came to my school with that gun. But you know something, I was the one who called the police and saved the day. I knew dat the phone would come in handy." She smiled. I couldn't help but laugh. I had raised her right.

Just then we heard a booming laughter, which caused both her and me to jump. I looked and what do I see, everybody all just standing in the hallway. "So Bells are you gunna introduce us?" Emmett asked.

I just nodded and turned my attention back to my daughter.

"Abs well didn't I say someday I would introduce you to your family?" that caught every ones attention. Then I turned towards Emmett. "Emmett, I would love to introduce you to your first niece Annabella Ilyssa Swan. And Abie, please let me introduce you to your uncle Emmett, but you and call him uncle Emmy-bear." I said.

Emmett just looked at me then towards Abie than back and forth for a few minutes till it sunk in. then next you see Abie climbing up and into Emmett's arms. "Bells, were you trying to tell me the day I left that you were pregnant?" he whispered. I nodded and he swept me into his arms and cried into my shoulder. "Bella I'm so sorry. And you're probably right; I am the worst big brother in the world. I shook my head. No you're not Emm, I was angry with my self, that day. And I just took it out on you. For that I'm sorry." I said. Now he just looked angry. "No Bella, it was my fault and see now look, my niece is in the hospital and back at the school Bella, I thought I was gunna loose you again like last time. The only time I remember you screaming that high pitch scream was when you…you saw mom kills her self." He trailed off.

I herd all the gasps, but I didn't look their way. "Emmett, your not gunna loose me. As long as I have my family to support I wi…"I trailed off. I felt faint. Then I felt the babies' kick and then darkness.

* * *

I woke up seeing white. White the only color I hate. Why is it so white? Oh now I remember. I fainted in Abie's room. Wait where's Abie? Where's Emmett? Where is everybody? What is that annoying beeping sound? Oh wait I'm in a hospital room. And whose holding my hand? I open one eye and to my surprise I see Jasper sitting in the chair next to me. "Cowbells are you awake?" he asked me. "Yea Jazzy I'm awake.

"Bella, I need you to tell me something. I know that its out of my character, but please answer this one question. Please?" he pleaded. Oh god what does he want? "Anything Jazz." I smiled. "Bella are you pregnant?" he asked me. Then my face fell. "Yes." Was all I said before he busted into tears?

And I knew from then on I knew that they guy who I fell in love with will be here the rest of my life.

* * *

**please tell me how much more that i need to improve?**

**so hit the button please?**


	3. an sorry

Ok people, I have had a few people email me about this story being really confused and need help with everything. So this page is all about helping people who can't get everything striate. First thing is the pairings. Yes, this is a Jasper and Bella fic. These are the begging pairings, Alice+Jasper, Emmett+Rosalie, Edward+Tanya, but in the end its Bella+Jasper, Rosalie+Emmett, and last Edward+Alice. Yes there are my oc's and the actual characters from the book, but you know they stay with who they pared off with in the books Next people keep asking me who's related.

Well people, for starters, there are no vampires, no werewolf's, but there are twists with the supernatural, you gotta love me tho.

The Swan family, Yes, Bella and Emmett are related. But I'm gunna let you in on a secret, they're half siblings, (and if you guess correctly on which parent cheated, AND with who, I will dedicate the chapter to you. Just don't know which one yet, but I do know that I will let you choose)

With the Cullen family, they are all adopted. Yes, Esme cannot have children for some unknown reasons. (That to, if you can find out why she can't have children, I will do the same thing with this one)

And people keep asking me why it seems that Bella doesn't get abused and bullied like I said. And the reason right now is because 1. it was her birthday, but any other day, she will ok people?

* * *

Last I feel like I should give some background checks on my characters. (I will also do this when my other characters arrive ok?)

Isabella Marie Swan:

Age: 17

Hair color: light chocolate

Eye color: Dark Brown with a hint of blue

Bio: when Bella was 5 years old, her mother had committed suicide right in front of Bella for no apparent reason. That's when her father started to drink and he hit and abused her. Her brother never knew because if she spoke to anyone about he would kill everybody who knew and then the people that she loved. This started the whole three rules that she lives by. When she turned 11, her father had some man, (AKA Annabella's mysterious father.) and when she found out that she was pregnant, she had enough of the abuse, so she decided that she would tell her older brother, Emmett of everything. She had enough evidence to prove the case, but her brother finally broke all of her trust in men when she walked away. And all threw this she had to stay strong, not only for her daughters and son, but for her self. And the day Emmett walked out of her life, she swore that no man would ever be in her life. Well now there is an exception, her son Jedmett. Again when she was at school, people made fun of her because of her eye color, and in 1 grade was when she got first taste of being bullied by Emmett's friends/siblings, and the rest of the school.

Emmett McCartney Swan-Cullen:

Age: 18

Hair color: dark chocolate with a deep red tint.

Eye color: light brown with blue tints

Bio: When He was 6, his mother committed suicide right in front of his baby sister. This was the first time Emmett was scared in his life because 1. His mom's gone, 2. His said sister had not talked in three years; she was like a lifeless doll, and 3. His family had become torn apart. When he was 13, he decided to move into his friend's house, because he felt like he never belongs there since his mom died. Ever since then, he has made it his top priority to make his new life his first thing in life. At their school, there is a system and he is one of the three kings of school. He's called "Kind King."

Jasper Hale-Whitlock Cullen

Age: 18

Hair color: dirty blonde ear length with neon green tips.

Eye color: Green – sea green

Bio: He and his twin sister Rosalie's' parents had died when they were 8. He has many scars from his life style that he chooses. He is currently dating Alice Cullen, but he has a deep dark secret that only Alice knows. How people describe him as an emo cowboy, but a hot one at that. He drives a ducati superbike 1098 R series. Its black and its amazing. (It the same bike that I'm gunna get when I can get the money) you will learn more about his past later one in the story. He's known as the "Country King."

Rosalie Hale Cullen:

Age: 18

Hair color: dirty blonde spiral curl waist length

Eye color: Blue – sky blue

Bio: Well with Rosalie, there is not a lot to say now, like I said with Jasper, their past will be reveled soon. But what I can say is she's the head cheerleader for Forks, her passion for cars and other automobiles will always be first in heart, well second after her only family of course. She's currently dating Emmett Swan-Cullen and is the younger if the twins; only by 10 minutes tho. She loves to party. And people at school call her the "Ice Queen" bitch.

Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen

Age: 17

Hair color: light chocolate brown. Shoulder length.

Eye color: golden brown

Bio: people call her the "Pixie Queen" because of how short she is. She is totally into fashion and is currently dating Jasper. They are the "Perfect Couple" as people speak, but in reality, she's a fake. (Sorry to you who love her, I really do, but I feel like she needs to be exposed for who she really is.) Both of her parents died when she was young, but they left her with a big inherence which she uses freely for her every whim. The only reason why Carlisle and Esme adopted her is because her father and Esme are siblings. She loves her family deeply, but her mind is really messed up. (Please stay tune; with the rest of the story to see why her mind is the way I describe it.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Age: 18

Hair color: rich dark chocolate brown.

Eye color: emerald green.

Bio: Edward's past is unknown. He has lived with Carlisle and Esme since he was 10. He has amnesia before then and if he tries to remember, he get massive headaches along with blood leaking from his nose and ears. He first met Emmett when he and his family moved here in the end of third grade. One of his favorite pass times is to annoy Bella. He has a very touchy girlfriend; Tanya Denali, but everybody can see that he is in love with Alice AND Bella. But he doesn't know it yet. He's the captain of the baseball team. But the thing is that he also loves music; he can't decide which one he loves more. He is known as the "Playboy King".

Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

Age: unknown

Eye color: both green-ish brown

Bio: Carlisle works at the local hospital and Esme works from home. She is in the local home decorating business. As I have said earlier, she is unable to bare children for some unknown reason so that is why she and Carlisle adopted. Both of them are loving parents and are willing to take anybody who needs a place. There is nothing needed to be explained right now, but later on I will.

Annabella Ilyssa Swan.

Age: 5

Hair color: honey/golden blond spiral curls

Eye color: violet

Bio: Annabella or Abie lives with her mother Bella. She just started kindergarten ay Forks elementary school. She loves to be with her mother but her biggest wish that she wants is to meet her father. But the thing is that he has no clue that she excises. The people of Forks believe that she is chief swans bastard child and he only took her in is because her "mother" mysteriously disappeared. But only Bella, her self and Charlie know the real reason. She is very mart for her age. But that's only because she watches her mom work on her homework. And on the weekends she loves to come to her mother's work and help out.

**

* * *

**

A/N: ok my dear readiers, I know your kinda disappointed in this not being a chapter, but my school is about to start tomorrow and I'm freaking out. I'm gunna be a freshmen this year which means less time on FanFiction and more time with my school. So I promise to update by Saturday night or Sunday morning before my brother's birthday party. And people if you can please review for me please?

**p.s: from now on reading my stories, you may want to put on the songs that I am going to be listed in order I give to you**

**Chapter 1: Rocking Horse by Sarah Evans. It's the whole chapter.**

**Chapter2: Scream by Tokio Hotel, and Ready, Set Go by Tokio Hotel. There both great people.**


End file.
